Yajirobe: The Super Namekian Saiyan
by brandon55604
Summary: This is a short story I made about Yajirobe because I was bored. First story I've ever made, so don't expect much. Yajirobe is brought to Namek instead of Piccolo, what will happen?


Yajirobe: The Super Namekian Saiyan

"Words" = Talking

'Words' = Thinking/Mind communication

"What should we do with our wishes?"

"First, have Dende wish Piccolo back to life so we have the dragonballs on Earth again!"

"Now for the second wish, we need to bring in the big guns... Wish Yajirobe over to Namek!"

"Finally, have Piccolo bring back everyone killed by Frieza and his gang"

- Scene cut to Yajirobe -

"What? Where am I?" Yajirobe questioned

'Your friends wished you over to Namek to help fight Frieza' Kaio-sama told him

"Damn it! I told them to leave me out of it! Goku, you owe me a fish!" Yajirobe shouted angrily

"I guess I better go find them, just so I can get off this planet quicker" Yajirobe muttered as he started running towards a large ki presence (Can Yajirobe sense ki? I don't know, just fucking role with it)

After around 10 minutes of running, Yajirobe noticed a crater with a body in it

running over, he saw someone who looked similar to Piccolo

"Come here..." Nail managed to say

"Oh hell no, first my "friends" force me to come over here. And now i'm being commanded by some random stranger! I don't need this, my man has 2 jobs!" Yajirobe uhh, said?

"Please, I don't know how much longer I'll be alive. Just put your hand on me" Nail gasped out

"Put my hand on you? You're a fucking perver too! Fine, since you're about to die i'll do as you say" Yajirobe said as he put his hand on Nail

"Wow, what just happened?" Yajirobe said as Nail disappeared and he felt his power skyrocketing to unknown levels

He felt a ki suddenly grow weaker nearby the giant ki

"I guess I should get over there quick, seems they need me" (I know he would really hide, but then we wouldn't have a story. So shut up and read)

Using his new power, he ran much quicker than before and soon arrived at the batttle scene

As the battle came into view, he saw Gohan getting knocked out of the air and slammed into the ground

"Shit, looks like I have to help" he said as he rushed forward while pulling out his sword

*Boom*Slash*Slice*Blam*

An intense battle played out along the ground as Frieza and Yajirobe battled, finally Frieza pulled back

"Looks like i'll have to go into my 3rd form to deal with you. But you'll never be able to stand its might!" Frieza gloated before he started yelling like a fucking idiot

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed before suddenly changing forms, his skull got longer and he became more uhh, monster like? Go google it if you don't know what it looks like. like seriously, what am I? An author?

Yajirobe was blasted back from the power of Frieza's transformation

"W-what are those?" Yajirobe fearfully asked from his seated position

"Those are the glorious draggin' balls!" Frieza gleefully said as he took a step and his balls carved a path through the ground

'I can't fight such a horrible monster, there's no way I'll win' Yajirobe thought

Suddenly Goku flew over from Frieza's ship

"Don't worry Yajirobe, i'll take it from here" he said before activating the kaioken

Goku put up a good fight, but alas. After transforming to his final form, Frieza was too much for him

"What will I do now?" Yajirobe said

Frieza suddenly turned towards him in the air and said "Why don't you come up here and fight me?

"I can't fly..." Yajirobe said while looking gloomy

"Hahaha, he can't even fly! How pathetic" Frieza said while laughing

"Take that back!" Yajirobe shouted while looking pissed off

"Hahaha, how about you come up here and make me? Oh wait, you can't! Hahahahahahaha!" Frieza retorted

This made Yajirobe even angrier and he started to glow

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He yelled, screaming like a moron gives me power!

Suddenly there was a huge burst of ki and Yajirobe's hair turned yellow (or is it golden? he turned super saiyan, alright)

Another intense fight played out that i'm sure you wish you could see, but you're unfortunatly reading a story by an author that doesn't know how to write a fight scene

Thankfully, the combination of fusing with Nail and becoming a super saiyan made Yajirobe much too powerful for Frieza to defeat.

As Frieza's broken body lay there, they both sensed an astroid coming to the planet, powerful enough to destroy it. (I forgot to have him plant his energy thingy and don't feel like writing it in, deal with it)

"Please help me, Please! I won't do anything bad again!" Frieza begged

"...No" Yajirobe said before using his sword to slice Frieza up, he then put the slices in a plastic bag to save for later.

With that, he gathered up his friends and took them to Goku's spaceship and set off for Earth

- Scene cut to them landing on Earth -

Our heroes got out of the spaceship, barely able to move with how injured they are. All their friends that stayed on Earth are grouped nearby

Finally Yajirobe decends from the spaceship

"So, what about all the Nameks you left to be killed by the asteroid, and you forgot to get Bulma from her hiding spot" Muten said

"OH F-"


End file.
